turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Mary
Mary is a feminine given name, the English form of the name Maria, which was in turn a Latin form of the Greek names Μαριαμ, or Mariam, and Μαρια, or Maria, found in the Bible New Testament. (Maria could also be a feminine version of the Latin name Marius.) Both New Testament names were forms of the Hebrew name מִרְיָם or Miriam/Miryam. Diminutives of the English Mary include: Marilyn, May, Mollie, and Polly. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Mary may refer to the following characters: :Mary Anna Custis Lee, the historical wife of General Robert E. Lee and who appears in the novel The Guns of the South. :Mary Anna Morrison Jackson, the historical wife of General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson and who appears in the novel How Few Remain. :Mary Carleton, a historical figure who appears in the Atlantis (series) as the owner of Mary's Paradise. :Mary Flowers, a fictional character from the short story "Crybaby". :Mary Jane Enos, a fictional character from the Southern Victory series. :Mary Kelly, a historical figure referenced in the short story "Gentlemen of the Shade". :Mary Lincoln, the historical wife of President Abraham Lincoln and referenced in the novel How Few Remain. :Mary McGregor Pomeroy, a POV character from the Southern Victory series. :Mary Renault, a historical author referenced in the Supervolcano series. Monarchs with the name Mary: :Mary I of England, a historical monarch referenced in the novel Ruled Britannia. :Mary II of England, a historical monarch referenced in the novel The Two Georges and The War That Came Early series. :Mary I of Scotland, a historical monarch referenced in the novel Ruled Britannia. Characters named Marilyn: :Marilyn Monroe, a historical American actress referenced in the short story "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court". Characters named May: :May Cavendish, a minor character in the novel Blood and Iron. Characters named Mollie: :Mollie Bean, a historical Confederate woman who enlisted in the 47th North Carolina regiment and appears in the novel The Guns of the South. Characters named Polly :Polly (Atlantis), a minor character in the short story "The Scarlet Band". :Polly (The War That Came Early), a prostitute and minor character in the novel Coup d'Etat. :Polly Nichols, a historic victim of Jack the Ripper and referenced in the short story "Gentlemen of the Shade". Characters named only Maria: :Maria (Eighth-Grade), a Filipina aide at the Hebrew Home for the Aging who plays a minor role in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Maria (Farmers' Law), Father George's wife in "Farmers' Law". :Maria (Slave), a minor fictional character from Opening Atlantis. :Maria (Gunpowder Empire), a slave girl in Gunpowder Empire. Characters with the first name Maria: :Maria Klein, a moderately important fictional character in the novel In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Maria Peterfalvy, a fictional victim of the South Bay Strangler in the Supervolcano series. :Maria Tenace, a student and member of the Young Socialists' League in The Gladiator. :Maria Tresca, a member of the Socialist Party in the Southern Victory series. Characters named Marie: :Marie (The War That Came Early), a minor character in The War That Came Early series. :Marie (Worldwar), a minor character in the Worldwar series. :Marie Fabianski, a CNN news reporter in the novel All Fall Down. :Marie Galtier, a Quebecois matriarch in the Southern Victory series. Characters named Miriam: :Miriam, a member of the Second Irgun in the short story "Next Year in Jerusalem". :Miriam Birnbaum, a minor character in the Supervolcano trilogy. :Miriam Rosen, a chief medical officer in the Worldwar franchise. Mary may also refer to: :Mary Celeste, historic mystery ship, referenced in the short story "Before the Beginning". Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation